Hidaka Daigaku no Kaidan
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Asahi to Kisumi no Komori Funtōki 旭と貴澄の子守り奮闘記 |next = Natsuya no Isōrō Kurashi 夏也の居候暮らし |current track = 燈鷹大学の怪談 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Asahi Shiina (CV. Toshiyuki Toyonaga) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Ikuya Kirishima (CV. Koki Uchiyama) Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Hiyori Tono (CV. Ryohei Kimura) Kisumi Shigino (CV. Chihiro Suzuki) Natsuya Kirishima (CV. Kenji Nojima) Nao Serizawa (CV. Satoshi Hino) Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 8:47 |episodes = }} (燈鷹大学の怪談 Ghost Stories of Hidaka University) is the eighth track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Asahi：And soooo, right then, Mikoshiba-senpai laughed and went, like, “GAHAHA, IT’S MEEE”…! Makoto：Ooh, so that’s what happened? Ikuya：By the way, who is Mikoshiba-senpai? Haruka：Oh right, Ikuya, you don’t know Mikoshiba-senpai. He’s our senpai at the university swim club. Makoto：And he was also the captain of Samezuka’s swim team. Asahi：So he’s someone like Natsuya-senpai when we were at Iwatobi Middle School. Ikuya：My brother’s doesn’t say “Gahaha.” Makoto：EH!? The…the lights went off! Ikuya：It's… pitch black. Haruka：I think it’s way past the closing time of the student union building. Ikuya：Hmm… it’s just past 10pm. Haruka：The light in this discussion room turns itself off at 10pm. Asahi：In that case, should we head to our club room and talk more there? We can even sleep overnight there! Makoto：Ikuya and I are not in the Hidaka swim club, so we really shouldn’t, don’t you think? Ikuya：That’s right. Haruka：Well then, should we go home? Asahi：No way! Let’s stay for a little longer! I mean, Makoto and Ikuya came all the way to Hidaka to see us. Makoto：Hehe, with the four of us in the dark like this, it reminds me of our training camp in middle school. Ikuya：Right… that time during summer break when Asahi said “we’re doing a training camp for next summer!” and we all stayed overnight at school? Asahi：That’s right! Should we all start telling scary stories, just like we did that night? Since the lights are off and this is the perfect mood for it! Makoto：Eeeeh, I’ll pass, thank you! Ikuya：Hehe, Makoto, you’re a scaredy-cat, as always. Makoto：Well yeah, but…! Haruka：It’s okay, Makoto. There were many scary stories at Iwatobi Middle school, such as the Seven Scary Wonders, but Hidaka doesn’t have them. Ikuya：Now that you mentioned it, there really were many. Like when you stay at school at night, the bell would suddenly go off, and the ghost of a teacher who died in an accident would appear… Asahi：Oh yeah, there was that. And if you don’t say the magic word, they’ll follow you back home, and curse you to death… Makoto：Heey, Stopppp! No more stories! Makoto：Hyaaah! Haruka：It’s just the bell. It chimes at this time every day. Makoto：Fo-footsteps!? Would it be… a ghost…? Asahi：C'mon, ghosts don’t have legs, so they couldn’t make footsteps. Makoto：But… they’re getting closer…! Ikuya：Maybe it’s a teacher patrolling? Makoto：Haru, the magic word, say the magic word…! Haruka：Magic word… what should I say? Asahi：I think it’s something like…toma..doburi…or somethi- Haruka：“Tomadoburiranchinburiranti”! Makoto：AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Hiyori：I knew you guys would be here. I heard you talking. Ikuya：Hiyori! Asahi：Geez, don’t scare us! Hiyori：Sorry, sorry. Were you that frightened? You guys are timider than I expected. Ikuya：More importantly, Hiyori, what are you doing here? Asahi：Oh! Could it be that…Toono…you're… already dead? And you became a ghost and came looking for Ikuya? You’re definitely the type to hold a grudge forever! Hiyori：Can you not say such insulting things? Of course I’m not a ghost. I got a message from Terashima inviting me to an all-nighter karaoke, so I thought I’d ask Ikuya as well. Haruka：Terashima…? Oh, the Archerfish from Shimogami University. Asahi：Couldn’t you have just asked him by texting him? You scared everyone by coming here all of the sudden! Hiyori：I messaged him AND I called him, but I didn’t get any response. That’s why I got worried and started looking for him. Ikuya：Oh…? I don’t have my phone on me. Makoto：Did you leave it somewhere? Ikuya：Aah… at the canteen where we had dinner, I’m sure. Makoto：I wonder if the canteen is still open… Haruka：It’s likely closed, but maybe we can still get in. Hiyori：Hidaka is pretty big! Not as big as Shimogami though. Ikuya：The campus at night… is surprisingly quiet. Hiyori：Looks like there’s no one in the gym either. Haruka：It’s holiday tomorrow, so I guess everyone finished practice early and went home. Makoto：…wait, someone’s in there! Ikuya：This reminds me… of the Seven Scary Wonders of Iwatobi Middle School… Asahi：The Headless Soccer Kid! Ikuya：That’s right, the one about the kid who did basketball drills with his own head…! Makoto：Like I said, stop telling these stories!! Hiyori：Tachibana-kun, you really are a scaredy cat, aren’t you? Actually, I also know of this really special scary story! Would you like to hear it? Makoto：I don’t want to hear it!! Haruka：It’s coming over. Asahi：This is…probably… Kisumi：Oh? What’s everyone doing here? Asahi：I knew it’s you, Kisumi! Kisumi：Aah! Toono-kun is here, too! I’m really looking forward to the 3x3 next Sunday! Asahi：What? You guys play basketball together? Hiyori：It’s my day off from swim club, so yeah, to socialize. Kisumi：Asahi, you’re jealous? Asahi：Like I would be! Kisumi：Ooh, so you guys came to find something you left behind. Hehe, it feels a bit like one of those dares you do as a challenge! It reminds me of the Seven Scary Wonders back in middle school~ Haruka：We were just talking about them. Asahi：And how it’s boring we don’t have them at Hidaka. Kisumi：If they don’t exist, maybe you can make them up yourselves? Makoto：Nooo there’s no need for that!! Ikuya：…what’s that sound? Haruka：Like something is flying? Asahi：There it goes again. Hiyori：Oh? Over there… Ikuya：Something… just flew? Makoto：Eeh… is it not a bird? Asahi：Birds don’t fly like that. Hiyori：A UFO? Asahi：Isn’t it too small for that? Kisumi：Oh! Looks like it fell. Asahi：Alright then, let’s go take a look! Makoto：WHAAAT!? Asahi：Um…it should be… right around here… Makoto：That’s enough, don’t you think!? Kisumi：Even though we might be the ones to discover the first Scary Wonder? Makoto：I don’t want to discover anything at all! Haruka：Ah. What is this? Kisumi：A boomerang? Makoto：There’s a drawing of a kangaroo on it. Kisumi：Boomerang…and kangaroo…would mean… Makoto：Australia? Haruka：Could it be… Rin? Asahi：He threw it all the way from Sydney? Ikuya：How is it supposed to reach here? Stupid Asahi. Kisumi：No wait! Could it be that something bad happened to Rin, and some supernatural force is in works, trying to tell us? Makoto：Haru… should we call Rin? Haruka：Rin…! Kisumi：You’re texting Rin? Haruka：Yeah. …I’ve got a reply. He said: “why are you texting me this late at night?” Makoto：Oh thank god, he’s okay…! Kisumi：But if that’s the case, what’s the boomerang from Australia doing here…? Ikuya：Could this be…? Makoto：Oh, is it Momotaro-kun? Ikuya：No, I think I know who it is… Hiyori：Yeah, you’re probably right. Natsuya：Hey guys, so this is where you are! Oh, that boomerang is mine. Nao：I’m glad you found it. Makoto：Natsuya-senpai! And Nao-senpai, too!? Ikuya：Brother…what on earth are you doing? Natsuya：What do you mean “what”…I got into an argument with Nao about how to throw a boomerang, so we decided to try it out for real. Asahi：So you just… started throwing a boomerang… in the middle of the night… at a university you don’t go to? Natsuya：Sorry, I thought there’s no one here, so I just… Ikuya：Brother… what did you come here for? Nao：He heard from Ikuya that you guys are having a training camp together, so he said he’d bring some snacks over for you guys. Natsuya：Here. Beer and snacks to go with it! Ikuya：We’re still underage! Natsuya：That’s just a joke. These are for Nao and me. I’ve got soda for you guys, don’t worry. Hiyori：You plan to join the training camp, too? Asahi：Or maybe he just wants to drink… Ikuya：It’s not a training camp… besides, we’re just about to head home. Natsuya：Really? How boring. By the way, I called you on your phone, but you didn’t answer, so I was worried. Ikuya：We’re on our way to retrieve my phone. Haruka：It seems like he’s left it at the canteen. Nao：Is that the canteen over there? Natsuya：The lights are off. Nao：Something is flashing inside. Makoto：A will‐o'‐the‐wisp!! Haruka：It’s probably Ikuya’s phone. Maybe someone’s calling him right now. Like Mr. Archerfish. Asahi：Oh, the flashing is gone. Hiyori：I’ll try calling the phone, too. Asahi：It started flashing again. Natsuya：I knew it. Makoto：Oh thank god…woah! It’s now moving! And it’s floating!! If it’s a phone, it shouldn’t move on its own, or float….right? Kisumi：So this is the new Seven Scary Wonders? Ikuya：A will-o’-the-wisp that wanders around a canteen in the middle of the night… Makoto：Eeeeek!? Asahi：Oh, it’s leaving the canteen. Nao：Maybe someone is holding the phone in their hand? Natsuya：You’re right. They found the lost item, I’m sure. Hiyori：But… isn’t that person… laughing maniacally? Asahi：That’s true… there’s no need to laugh like that… just because you found a phone. Ikuya：This reminds me, there’s a scary story about a man’s silhouette that keeps laughing… it’s one of the Seven Scary Wonders. Makoto： Eeeeeh! It…it’s heading over here…! W-WHO IS IT!? Seijuro：GAHAHAHA, IT’S ME!! All：Mikoshiba-senpai!? Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films